bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Special! Eggnog, Presents and Hollow!?
This article, , is a holiday one-shot featuring the characters of Kenji-Taichō, Razo, APS and Ashy. ---- Normally on Christmas Eve night houses where quiet: the children within where herded to bed by their parents with the hope that Santa Claus -- whom Kenji considered the best bloody burglar in the world -- would visit. Kenji's house was no different tonight. The bar he owned in Horiwari though? That was a very different story. Kenji didn't much care for the legend of the jolly fat-man flying around delivering presents but the holiday itself? That was a different story. "Pass it round!" As Kenji called this he handed a large punch bowl to long-time friend and rival Van Satonaka. He accepted it with a knowing little smile before passing it along to Kei Yume, who accepted the bowl with a respectful nod. As soon as Kei set the bowl upon the nearest table young Shiju Shūdō was along with a big ladle, with which he quickly started filling long thin cups. "Kentaro! Don't forget the cinnamon!" Kenji called, for the third time now. "Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. Can't you just already? Thank you!" "Don't mind if we do!" Van answered. At this the two proceeded to bump their glasses together as they downed the rum-laden eggnog the duo had made earlier. They whistled afterwards as the alcohol hit the back of their throats. Shiju made an off-handed comment about the alcohol content being fit to run a lawnmower for a week, which Kei seemingly agreed with. Didn't stop them downing their share though and coming back for seconds. "Idiots." Kentaro offered his second glass to Haruki Satonaka. Like their father's before them Kentaro and Haruki shared a fierce rivalry built on a solid foundation of friendship. The two sat themselves near Shiju and the three lost themselves in conversation as Kei manoeuvred across the room to join Kenji and Van. "I was expecting a more... lively affair." Kei casually remarked. Van, though, only smiled. He produced a remote from his inside pocket and tapped a button near the top. At this the speakers situated in the four corners of the bar came alive with Christmas music! "Trust my father." Haruki, rolling his eyes, said. "I'm only surprised he didn't bust out the tunes earlier." Shiju answered. "... It gets better..." Kentaro whispered. As if on cue Kenji proceeded to snap his fingers. A brief flash of electricity passed along the ceiling towards the balloons floating above the occupants heads. They exploded in a shower of confetti! Some landed right in Van's glass. "... It needs more rum not confetti." Van concluded. "... And bourbon." Kenji echoed. "You're going to put in more!?" Shiju exclaimed. "This is Kenji and Van we are talking about." Kei remarked as he sipped at his own eggnog. As the four discussed this Kentaro and Haruki shared a look with one-another. Alertness was evident with the hard cast of their features. They silently excused themselves from the small gathering and stepped outside into the cold and chill air of the Horiwari night. Snow had been falling heavily for roughly three hours now and the ground crunched beneath the pairs boots. "You sense that?" Haruki asked. "Yup. Hollow! We may as well deal with this." "Don't we always?" Haruki answered. Kenji and Van acknowledged their sons departure with a slight shaking of their heads. Van's look was clear: "Should we leave them to it?" The look Kenji directed his friend was equally clear: "They're in no danger. Leave them to it." "We understand those nods and looks too you know." Kei remarked. "But alas, I must depart. I promised Ino that I would help her with the presents. You're job, Kenji, I might add." "But that's why I love you Kei." Kenji replied. "Just chalk it up to his growing list of favours that he owes you." Van added. "I bet he hates you right now." Shiju correctly guessed. Elsewhere Kentaro and Haruki, after having cut through three Hollow, where arguing over who had landed the killing blow to the third creature. Haruki claimed that it was his overhand that dispatched it whilst Kentaro claimed that Haruki was speaking nonsense; how could it have been his strike when it was his quick strike across its mid-section that laid it low? As Kei left the party behind he found both in the midst of their argument and proceeded to drag them both away by their ears. "I have a job for you both." "NOOOOOO!" The boys cried in unison. And that smile was far more devious than anything Kenji, Van or Shiju could hope to concoct...